


Fine

by TheCakeSnake



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCakeSnake/pseuds/TheCakeSnake
Summary: Roman Torchwick thinks he's fine. Neo, on the other hand, does not.





	Fine

"Neo, please." 

His hand, rough as it were from raw oak, grew into a tight grip around the hand that seemed to be carved from marble. Her eyes flashed to meet his gaze before shifting to the linoleum floor of the safehouse, fixating on the nicks and imperfections with shame and disappointment. Her discontent seemed into shift inward following that, her curls bouncing off her back as she turned away. 

He swore under his breath, gripping the side of his head with a clutch of frustration.

"Neo, please, it's just that I'm fi --!"

The assortment of chestnut and rose hues twisted in a whirl of frustration. Neo brought her dainty finger to his lips before continuing to use her hands to fight back. Even without a voice, her pent up emotions seemed to seep into her words.

"No, you're not!" She signed quickly as she stomped, her boot slamming onto the floor as her head tilted up to look at him. 

Roman, pulling back his flaming hair, swayed in his stance as he let out a sigh, "Neo, I'm sorry, but you're signing too fast." 

Although he assumed himself to be fine, the world begin to spin as his feet seemed to grow lighter as if he were not touching the ground at all. Neo's eyes widened, she reached out and held him tightly as if in embrace.

With that, Roman was unconscious, luckily Neo was there to catch him.

\---

Neo buried her head into her legs as she curled up into a ball at the foot of his bed. She stole a second of a glance at Roman, forcing her sight away with the movement of her head. A cough startled her away, an imprisoned yelp scratched her throat even though there was no voice to free it.

"Neo?"

Her head poked up from her position on the floor, noticing that he was now attempting to stand and was in the process of pushing away the blankets that were piled on top of him. She quickly jumped to her feet, her footsteps echoing eerily in the dim room. Her hands reached out to smooth out any attempts at removing the blankets.

He gave her his signature smile and she couldn't help but redden at the sight.

"I see you've tried to drown me with blankets..." His voice croaked into a cough. "Now that I'm rested, I should start some work..."

Neo springed away from the shock of him insisting that he work in the condition that he was in, though her shock soon melted into a wave of anger. She quickly signed, "No!"

"Why not?" Roman cleared his throat and rubbed his temples, wincing away for a moment from the touch of the disheveled flame of hair.

”You're in no condition to work!" Neo swiftly and choppily signed as she felt tears sting at the edges of her eyes, "When was the last time you slept?"

"Neo, I can't--"

"If you can't understand me, then it best you just get back to sleep, please." Tears now lined the lashes of her eyes, Neo pressed Roman back, causing for him to fall in bed.

"Neo, I'm fine!" He insisted, but his voice seemed to crack from exhaustion.

"Roman, you're not fine. You can't keep doing this." Tears now spilled down her cheeks, but she wiped them away.

"But I have to --" Roman argued back feebly as he ran a hand through his hair.

Neo brought him into an embrace, gasping for breath as her vision blurred. She tightened her grip as if she thought that he would disappear at any moment.

"I'm sorry, Neo," Roman curled into her hug, burying his face into the top of her head, "I don't even get why you bother with me." 

Although it pained her, she broke away from the hug to sign. 

"I need you, Roman. And... I care about you. You mean everything to me."

He collapsed into his bed and patted the space beside him. Neo snuggled into the small space, nuzzling his side. As he felt the lull of sleep wash over him in dark waves, he paused and planted a kiss on her head with a smile.


End file.
